Karaoke Night
by showtunediva
Summary: Crossover fanfiction between characters from Little Shop of Horrors Annie Get Your Gun and Oakalahoma. I don't own rights to any characters in this story. Also a part of my compilation It's All About Love. R/R


**Karaoke Night  
** A crossover fanfiction using characters from Annie Get Your Gun, Oaklahoma and Little Shop of Horrors

**Disclaimer:** I do not own rights to characters from any of these musicals.

Seymour and Audrey had been living in the small suburb north of Skid Row for about a month. They happy to leave their previous live of drudgery behind. While Crystal Ronette and Chiffon made an effort to visit every weekend or Seymour and Audrey tried to make a trip down to the city to go visit them Audrey decided they needed to meet new people in their town.

"Seymour,I think we need to get out in the community more and meet new people. There seems to be so much more night life then there ever was on Skid Row.

Seymour nodded eagerly.

"I agree. The only hot night spot was that grimy spot The Gutter where you used to work," Seymour shuddered remembering a point in time in which he had to go to that very same night spot to confront Audrey's ex-boyfriend Orin.

Audrey picked up the entertainment listings to the newspaper and skimmed them. She spotted a listing for a karaoke night in a local pub. "This sounds fun, how about it?

Seymour looked over her shoulder. "That sounds like fun. Should we invite Crystal Ronette and Chiffon too? They like to sing."

"Sure, why not?" Audrey said picking up the phone and dialing their friend's apartment.

Ronette answered on the first ring. "Hello,"

"Hey Ronette it's Audrey. Seymour and I were wondering if you guys wanted to come to a karaoke night with us tomorrow night."

"Definitley! What time does it start?"

"7:30 so try to be here before 7 so we can get good seats.

"Sounds like a plan."

The phone want dead."

"So?" Seymour said.

"It's a go." Audrey grinned at her boyfriend.

Seymour had the perfect plan for a song to sing and a way to surprise Audrey with the perfect marriage proposal.

The next night Audrey, Seymour Crystal Chiffon and Ronette walked in to the pub. Seymour already liked the place much better then The Gutter. The bright colored walls and the decorations on them gave them a pretty nice ambience.

"Where should we said?" Crystal asked.

"It looks pretty crowded but I am sure we'll find some place." Seymour said

No sooner had Seymour spoken then a blonde haired girl approached them.

"Hi I'm Laurey. You guys must be new here. You can come on over and sit with us."

Seymour smiled. "Thanks Laurey. I'm Seymour, This is my girlfriend Audrey and our friends Crystal Ronette and Chiffon."

"Nice to meet you all. Let's go sit." Laurey said

Seymour Audrey Crystal Ronette and Chiffon followed Laurey to the table

"Hi, I'm Audrey. This is my boyfriend Seymour and our friends Crystal Ronette and Chiffon."

A tall brown haired boy extended his hand. "Hi and welcome to the group. I'm Curly and these our friends Ado Annie and Will and Annie and Frank."

Greetings went around the table and Laurey gave their new friends a list of songs.

"What we do is pick one song to do as a solo and one song to do as a group." Laurey explained to the newcomers who nodded.

The table was quiet as everyone selected their songs. Seymour had no idea what to pick for a solo but automatically knew what he wanted to do for a group song. He pulled aside Curly Will and Frank.

"I know we just met but I need a favor from you ."

Curly Will and Frank exchanged a look.

"What might that favor be?" Curly asked.

"I want to propose to Audrey and I have the perfect song picked out. I figured we could all dedicate it to our girl friends and then when we're done I'll pop the question.

Once again Curly Will and Frank exchanged a look.

"What song did you have in mind?" Will asked.

"My Everything by 98 Degrees."

"Sounds good to me. We're in." said Frank enthusiastically as Will and Curly nodded eagerly.

Seymour was relieved. Everything would fall into place from here.


End file.
